Eleven vs. Carrie
Dd4aryc-a5d01aeb-1213-4da3-9d03-b3b5d3be5cfe.jpg|cuttiekitten1 PicsArt_05-25-06_18_33.jpg|ToonTheDeath Description Stranger Things vs. Carrie. Through abuse, their powers of the mind skyrocketed. Introduction Wiz: As someone who relies on brains over brawn, there is always one power of the mind I wish I could develop. Boomstick: Telekinesis? Wiz: That's right. Like Eleven, the Hawkins Lab test subject involved in Stranger Things. Boomstick: And Carrie, the tormented schoolgirl from the mind of Stephen King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Eleven Wiz: In the time period of the early 1980s, the town of Indiana Hawkins became the location of a terrible and evil place... Boomstick: The Starcourt Mall? Wiz: No, but that would prove to be a close second. The place I am talking about is the Hawkins National Laboratory, home to a secret government program to unleash the latent abilities of the human race. Boomstick: So they began to abduct children across the country, and one of those kidnapped tots was a baby girl named Jane Ives. Wiz: Better known as Eleven. *Background **Real Name: Jane Ives **Age: 14 **Height: 5’3 **Test subject at Hawkins Labs **Adopted daughter of Jim Hopper Boomstick: Having inherited her mother's own psychic abilities, Eleven underwent less than desirable conditions growing up, all under the supervision of the slimy Dr. Brenner. And for years at a time! Now that's a crummy childhood. Wiz: It get's worse, because one particular experiment involved Eleven being submerged in a tank of water, putting her into a state of astral projection. There, she came into contact with a creature, opening up for a chance for it to come into our dimension from its own; the Upside Down. Boomstick: And this thing was not friendly, as the good people of Hawkins Lab found out. Wiz: Still, every cloud has a silver lining, and in the confusion, Eleven was able to escape from the Laboratory and into Hawkins, where she would stumbled upon a group of friends who had lost one of their own to the creature of the Upside Down. And coming to understand true companionship for the first time in her life, Eleven decided to put her powers to good use in protecting her friends from the threats of the Upside Down and the Hawkins Lab. *Powers **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Astral projection **Electricity manipulation **Clairvoyance **Strength of powers increase with rage **Portal creation to the Upside-Down Boomstick: Especially with her bread-and-butter ability of telekinesis, which let's her toss around many objects and creatures well over three times her size, and it comes in handy for helping her win her screaming-matches. Wiz: To give Eleven credit, those screams of her aren't just for showing off her impressive lung strength, but they also serve to increase her powers since they can be empowered with her rage. Boomstick: Fair enough, and it's not just telekinesis that Eleven has in that mind of hers. She can manipulate electricity with her present alone and by using radios or photographs, can sense what a person is thinking or track them across large distances. Popup: Eleven originally needed to also be lain in water to use Astral Projection, but has been able to develop the capability to do so simply blindfolded. Wiz: And in spite of her traumatic history with using her astral projection, Eleven has long since been able to master this ability, using it to spy on people over last distances whilst keeping her presence hidden from all, barring those who have psychic abilities themselves. But above all else, the capabilities of her telekinesis are demonstrated in their highest state when she was capable of ripping or closing holes in the fabric of reality, a feat which is said to require more energy that what the human race is capable of generating during the time period, which according to Derpyrebound on the VS wiki, needs 900 thousand grams of TNT. *Feats **Closed the giant gate to the Upside Down **Pulled a train cart **Blew up a dozen agents’ heads **Escaped Hawkins Lab **Defeated the Demogorgon, Connie Frazier, Mind Flayer Boomstick: Who figured that out in the first place? Wiz: Oh, a school teacher. Boomstick: Oh come on, he can not be that smart, or at least not any more than me! Wiz: Boomstick, there are possums smarter than you. Boomstick: Well, I'll have you know I'm smart enough to figure out that Eleven can move weights of 140 tons, and can react fast enough to intercept a van at 70 MPH. To bad all these impressive showings of power come with a price, mainly a nosebleed to signify the physical tax. Wiz: But with Eleven serving as Hawkin's resident protector from the threats of the supernatural, you can bet that this town won't be turned upside down anytime soon. Carrie Wiz: The mind of Stephen King has produced some of the most infamous evils in the history of fiction; a child eating clown, a malicious car, and a rabid dog. But of all his creations, none hit closer to home than the horrors within a high school. Boomstick: Bullies. The kind to torment you for no reason. Wiz: Exactly, and none where a bigger target at her local high school that Carrie White. *Background **Full Name: Carrie White **Age: 16 **Height: 5’3 **Has had 5 adaptations **Bullied relentlessly at her school Boomstick: Carrie never really got to have a nice life, considering she was born under a mother who continuously preached her religious viewpoints to her daughter. Wiz: And quite frankly, these religion viewpoints of Margret White were beyond idiotic, to the point where she wouldn't even tell her daughter about the natural biology of a woman's body. Boomstick: And how, pray tell, do you about them? Wiz: Because most people do, because of an education. And before you go looking down on knowledge, it was because of this factor, or lack thereof, that Carrie's torment only worsened. Boomstick: So feeling a little sorry for her, one of the more popular classmates asked her boyfriend to take Carrie to the prom. Aw, that was nice. Wiz: Yeah, until the other popular girls ruined the whole thing and dumped a bucket of pig's blood on the unsuspecting Carrie. Boomstick: (Gasp) Monsters! Wasting pig's blood like that, it would have been used for something more productive. Oh, and poor Carrie. Wiz: Oh, there's no need to feel sorry for her too long, because as it turns out, Carrie in fact possessed psychic abilities, and that humiliation was the last straw needed for her to let it all out. *Powers **Telepathy **Telekenesis **Illusion creation **Levitation **Electricity manipulation **Manipulation of heat Boomstick: Wow, isn't that a bit of a coincidence. If I had that power growing up, I would have used it to make all those annoying kids trip over items that weren't even there. She has the standard throwing things about with her mind with telekinesis, can project herself in other people's thoughts with telepathy, and can even manipulate some of the elements, such as heat or electricity. Wiz: She can levitate herself with her telekinesis, which, by the way is strong enough to let her stop a charging car and toss it around like a tin can, impressive considering most cars can weigh up to 2 tons. Popup: Whilst it has stated that Carrie was able to move large rocks at age 3, lack of visual imagery means it’s size cannot be determined, though it’s weight is likely less than the items Carrie could telepathically throw when she trained herself. *Feats **Flipped a charging car **Burnt down her entire school **Survived after being stabbed in the back **Trained herself to use powers **Defeated Chris, Billy, Margret White Boomstick: But the real show stopper, or should we say Prom-stopper, was when she completely and utterly tore apart the school in a fit of rage. Wiz: In the bloody process, she took revenge on all those who had tormented her, include her own mother with a pretty creative kill. Speaking of kills, however, it doesn't change the fact that Carrie often ends up deceased within her stories. Boomstick: Not through any fault of her own obviously, she's just as tough as a normal human being, so of course a knife to the back is going to do her in. Wiz: But it goes without saying that when Carrie breaks loose, you will know her name. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time end this debate once and for all. Broomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Eleven walked down the street, passing by a local high school as she did, from where sounds of screaming and chaos originated from. Curious, she walked up the steps and into the school, down the corridor and to a set of double doors. Opening them up, she found herself standing in a gym decked out for some kind of dance, only completely wrecked. Standing on the stage was a girl in a bloodied white dress and a dark look in her eyes, which turned around to focus on Eleven. Carrie: (Internally) She's here to laugh at you! They only come to laugh at you! With a wail, she reached out with a hand and an upturned table levitated into the air, before being sent flying towards Eleven. FIGHT! Eleven reacted quickly however and used her own telekinesis to halt the flying table. Carrie's eyes widened in surprise before she dodged to the side as Eleven sent the table flying towards her, where it crashed through the certain and to backstage. Getting over the shock quickly, Carrie levitated several pieces of silverware off the floor and sent it shooting towards Eleven. To counter this attack, Eleven changed the direction of the knives and forks so that the swarm instead parted in two before hitting her, embedding themselves in the wall. Carrie snarled and this time went for a different approach, thrusting her hand upwards then bringing it down sharply. In accordance to this command, a section of the stage lighting ripped away from the rest of the structure and fell towards Eleven, who lifted both her arms upwards to stop it from crushing her. However, this left her open for Carrie to launch herself forward with her telekinesis off the stage and collide with Eleven, seizing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall, dazing the latter whilst the stage lighting section smashed into the ground behind them. Reaching out with a hand, one of the knives flew to Carrie's hand, and she swung it down at Eleven's face, who was able to stop it from reaching her eye by exerting her telekinesis on Carrie's hand. Carrie gritted her teeth as she slowly moved the knife forward inch by inch. In desperation, Eleven let out a loud scream and unleashed a massive push on Carrie, launching her backwards to land against the collapsed stage lighting section. Looking back up at Eleven with fury in her eyes, Carrie commanded her telekinesis to wrench off several of the steel beams from the stage lighting section, producing a number of metal spikes, which she launched at Eleven. Eleven brought a table in front of her to block the spikes, which penetrated through the table's surface but didn't go any further. In spite of the combination of impacts putting up a temporary push against Eleven, she pushed against the air and sent the spike dotted table at Carrie, who dodged by levitating herself into the air as the table smashed into the stage lighting segment, reducing the table to splinters. Landing behind the stage lighting part, Carrie launched it forward telekinetically towards Eleven; the latter thrust both her hands out and wrenched them to the side, ripping the structure in half as it came near her and sending the two pieces colliding with the walls separated by the two doors. Both girls took a moment to breathe, with Eleven also wiping away a trickle of blood that had begun to come from her nose, both glaring at each other in the process. As their mutual moment to compose themselves ended, both began launching all manner of projectiles at the other; knives, plates, loud-speakers, planks of wood; either they were dodged by the two telekinetic combatants, or they collided in mid-air. At one point, Carrie sent three large metal spikes at Eleven, who dropped down to avoid them as they were embedded in the wall behind her, and the latter telekinetically took a hold of something that was behind Carrie. She pulled her arm forward and a blood soaked bucket flew from off the stage and clanged into the back of Carrie's head, knocking her to her hands and knees with a cry of pain. With her opponent stunned, Eleven ripped a fire extinguisher from the wall (and it's confines) and hurled it at Carrie. However, she was able to react fast enough to halt it's trajectory with her own mental grip. As the fire extinguisher was caught between two mental pushes, its metal casing eventually gave way and it exploded into a white cloud of mist which expanded to cloak the entire gym. Having lost sight of her opponent, Eleven stumbled around in the mist cloud, looking for Carrie. A noise grabbed her attention and she turned, yet found nothing. Breathing out nervously, Eleven turned, and saw Carrie standing a few feet in front of her. Eleven's eyes widened and she thrust out a hand, only for her mental push to pass harmlessly through Carrie, revealing that she was nothing but an illusion. And it had served its purpose, as Eleven was suddenly gripped around the neck telekinetically by Carrie, who was exposed as the white mist settled on the ground. Carrie grinned as her opponent flailed in the air, but her grin suddenly faded as Eleven administered her own choke around Carrie's neck. Still, Carrie did not release Eleven, and both telekinetically continued to choke the other. Finally, the suffocating grasps became too much for their respective victims, and they both thrust out their remaining free arms, simultaneously launching the other back and removing their throat grips. Carrie collided with the stage whilst Eleven was sent flying out through the double doors, smashing them inwards and damaging their hinges. Carrie pulled herself out of the dent left in the stage and marched to the doors, pushing them aside with a surge of telekinetic energy, intending to continue her strife with Eleven. However, Carrie found that she was nowhere to be seen, either in front of the gym or down the corridors. Eleven had, in fact, ducked into a deserted classroom, and was sitting down at the back end. Around her eyes, she fastened a blindfold. Eleven: Hide and seek. Having been blindfolded, Eleven astral projected herself into the dark void, and she walked within it until she stopped Carrie on the lookout for her. As Eleven neared, Carrie tensed and turned, apparently spotting Eleven with her own telekinetic powers. And with this, came to her knowledge of where she was hiding. The door to the classroom was reduced to a clump of splinters before Carrie marched inside, confident in having trapped her opponent. Suddenly, a desk slammed into her midriff, slamming her into the chalkboard. Carrie, although winded, glared at Eleven as she stood at the other end of the classroom, getting ready to hurl several other desks at Carrie, who got back to her feet and began channeling her powers to cause the lights above them to flicker; they exploded into sparks which raised down onto the carpet, springing up fires in the room. With a command, the fires crept quickly across to Eleven, who thrust out her own hands to halt them in the center of the classroom, fighting against Carrie's own telekinetic push. As both girls began to strain against the push of the other's in their bid to use the fire, they both let out a respective scream of focus; Eleven's, however, grew louder and stronger than that of Carrie's, and with a final surge of power, overpowered Carrie's telekinesis and launched her back into the wall with a loud crunch, also flattening the fires. Carrie let out a gasp of pain and fell forward. Only instead of hitting the floor, she was sent falling through a hole suddenly generated in the floor by Eleven; a portal to the Upside Down. Carrie crashed onto the slimly, root covered floor of the parallel dimension and coughed in pain as she pushed off the ground with her palms. She felt a breath on her face, and looked up to behold a Demodog, staring right at her. Before she had a chance to react, it opened its vast maw and mauled into her face, muffling her screams as more Demodogs converged upon her, biting and tearing into her body. Eleven watched over the grisly scene for a moment, before using her powers to seal up the portal, leaving Carrie to her fate. KO! Eleven exits the school as she wipes blood from her nose, whilst in the Upside Down a Demodog gnaws on Carrie's prom crown. Outcome Boomstick: Wasn't Eleven ever taught not to feed wild animals? Oh wait, she wasn't really. Wiz: In spite of Carrie's own telekinetic powers, there's nothing else really to say other than that in spite of the fact they could react at nearly the same speed, reacting to incoming vehicles, Eleven's raw power completely overshadowed hers. Popup: Eleven has also fought more unorthodox foes than Carrie, whose victories only involve those over normal humans. Boomstick: Carrie could flip a two ton car no problem, but Eleven could move a 140 ton train carriage. So yeah, her telekinesis definitely pack a hell more of a punch. Wiz: The difference in power goes even further than that. As mentioned before, to close that portal to the Upside Down, Eleven must have been using power equivalent to 900 thousand grams of TNT. Rounding that up, it would equal about a ton of TNT. Boomstick: And stopping a charging car dead on, like Carrie did, would be much weaker. 150 thousand times more weaker to be precise. Popup: Although Carrie destroyed her school, it does not seem she did so with a single instance, and simply through gradual damage. Wiz: And with this power, Eleven would be able to open a portal to the Upside Down in order to essentially trap Carrie, whose weaker telekinesis meant she would have no way to escape. Both Eleven and Carrie have demonstrated impressive usages of their powers, but Eleven's superior power and supernatural connections handily gave her the win over her opponent. Boomstick: Who couldn't Carrie on for long since her chances of victory were Eleven to one. Wiz: The winner is Eleven. Next Time Magical destinies For heroic animals Po vs. Spyro Trivia *The connection between Eleven and Carrie is that they are young girls who have been abused and developed powerful telekinetic abilities. *This battle would have been in live action *The original music of this fight would have been called 'Strange Minds', which both refers to their telekinetic powers and the series from which Eleven is from Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Books Vs TV Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles